Poem Books
by Physco Wolf
Summary: A series of poems from Sara, Catherine, and Lindsey. CS


Disclaimer:I don't own the characters...just the poems.

The poems of the Sidle family...

Sara's Poetry Book

_Calling_

_It's time to let go of this pain_

_Living here you can't stop all the pain_

_Now it's time to rip open the gates and leave now_

_Hurry we're calling, she's calling_

_Maybe now all the pain you have felt_

_will disappear like the snow_

_Hurry now, we're calling, she's calling_

_Show us what's it's like to die for love_

_Tell us everything that you felt_

_Come now we're calling, she's calling_

_She's calling for you and its your time to follow her_

_Far away, away, away, away!_

_She want's you, you to be there, to hold her hand_

_So come now she's calling and we're calling, come to us now_

_Cause she's calling, she's calling_

_Just one chance, now take it, so take it_

_We're calling, she's calling _

_Whisper_

_I remember...the last time you cared about anything, the last time you lived_

_Your voice is just a whisper...now you are nothing but a whisper_

_Now I see that I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I can see that you were made of glass and that you never shown the real you_

_Hidden beneath your fears _

_I don't ever wanna see, I don't ever wanna be you_

_Your voice is just a whisper..._

_Hollow and made of glass is your persona _

_The last time you cared about anyone, the last time you cared about anything_

_Now your just the whisper..._

_I don't ever see, I don't ever wanna be...LIKE YOU!!_

_When was the last time you ever cared about anyone, the last time you allowed yourself to be saved_

_Today_

_I don't know anything at all_

_We're starting to fall apart_

_Am I still breathing?_

_Can't you see the barriers around us?_

_And I want to matter today_

_Will we ever be us again? Not today_

_Will we ever feel alive again? Not today_

_I want to live today_

_Am I somebody else? Cause you see right through me_

_I don't know who I am but I want to matter today_

_Who are you? Are you even alive?_

_Am I stll breathing? Have I lost that feeling?_

_I don't know who you are I don't know who I am_

_Do I matter today?_

_Will we ever be us again?_

_Will ever feel alive again?_

_Will you ever be mine again?_

_Not today, today_

_Not today, today_

_Start Over_

_What are we doing? What am I doing?_

_Show me the path that I should take_

_Name your price_

_I want to start over again_

_Do we choose our own paths? Do we even have a chance?_

_Every step that we take_

_We pay a price_

_Name your price cause I would give anything, anything just to relive today_

_Why don't you show me the path that I should take_

_I just want to give anything to start over again_

_Am I the only one ready to restart?_

_Name your price!_

_Cause I want to start over again!_

_I would give anything, anything to start over again! Again!_

_Name your price! _

_I would give anything! Anything to start over again! Again!_

_The Repeat Offender_

_Just let me die today!_

_I've got nowhere to turn_

_I'm always questioning myself_

_Anyone forgive me anyone forget!_

_I am the repeating offender!_

_Now I have to live with this forever!_

_Do you question my sanity?_

_I feel there's nothing to forgive nothing to forget_

_But I am the repeating offender!_

_Now I'll live with this forever!_

_Let me break this habit of a repeat offender!_

_Break this bondage of an offender!_

_I will forever be the repeat offender!_

_Let me turn this around since I'm always questioning my sanity_

_Nothing will matter since I've told all these lies_

_My identity always stolen_

_The repeat offender!_

_Now I live with this forever!_

_You have my word that I have made mistakes_

_Anyone forgive, anyone forget_

_The repeat offender!_

_Time Is Catching Up_

_When all is said and done who do you turn to?_

_You have nothing left to prove_

_Why sit waiting?_

_How will this be when all is said and done?_

_Time is catching up behind you_

_Behind you_

_Behind you_

_The hour glass is empty now your waiting_

_This time that you wasted_

_How will you be when all is said and done?_

_I guess your running out of time_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter who you are_

_Time is catching behind you_

_The lines are trickling down_

_Cutting through the ground_

_The time was wasted_

_How will this be when all is said and done?_

_When time has caught up?_

Catherine's Poetry Book

_Come Back To Me, To Us_

_Thanks to you I feel so alive_

_Now that your gone...I'm gone that spark of life is gone_

_Since your gone I cannot breathe for the life of me_

_Your brown eyes were always my own_

_Now that you're gone _

_I cannot sleep without seeing your face_

_Thanks to you now I konw that I'm in crazy in love_

_Now I'm pleading come back to my heart_

_Come back home, to me, to us_

_I tried to see the good in life_

_But I can't see anything without you_

_Now please come back to me, to us_

_I don't want it to be over_

_Without you I'm slowly dying_

_I've taken all I can take _

_Now I want you to be my knight in shining armor again_

_Please come back to me now_

_I want my knight back_

_I want your love back_

_I'm slowly dying inside_

_So please come back to me, to us..._

_Let's Start Over_

_Let's start over from the very beginning_

_Let's turn our lives around_

_Stop the world so suddenly_

_Just let me love you again _

_I want to look at you again_

_Please wait_

_I look to the stars and I all I can see is your anger and your pain_

_Let me take it all away_

_Half of it I caused and all of it I want to get rid of_

_Everytime I see...everytime I breathe I can only think of you_

_I've learned from my mistakes_

_Now let me save you_

_Your broken wings need to be healed and I'll heal them for you_

_Maybe now you'll see that I want to start over_

_Please let's start over from the very beginning_

_Let's turn our lives around_

_and stop the world so suddenly_

_My Drug_

_Your my drug, your my everything_

_Your one addiction that I won't ever get rid of_

_Everytime I see you I feel like I'm flying high_

_Everytime I feel your touch I'm invisible _

_Your always on my mind_

_Everything relates to you _

_Maybe now you'll see how addicted to you I am_

_I think it's time for you get addicted to me_

_Just like a drug you slowly kill me _

_Whenever we're apart I feel like I'm dying_

_And whenever your around I'm flying high_

_My beautiful drug_

_Your my sanity, your my drug_

_You keep me so alive_

Lindsey's Poetry Book

_Mommy's Knight In Shinning Armor_

_I'm getting older and I see that mommy needs a lover_

_A knight in shinning armor_

_Hey mommy...I know this knight_

_She has beautiful brown hair and brown eyes_

_Really now?_

_She's tall and strong_

_Really?_

_She's smart and loyal_

_Hmm..._

_She knows when something's wrong and fixes it right away_

_...Wow_

_Mommy don't you know who I'm talking about?_

_Sara of course!_

_She brings comfort to us both _

_Plus she knows how to cook!_

_She can be your knight in shinning armor _

_She can be your soul mate_

_She'd run around the world just to see you smile_

_She even told me so!_

_Mommy hold onto her_

_She's the knight for you _

_Afraid Of The Dark_

_It seems like just yesterday you saved me from the water_

_You saved me from the dark_

_You saved me from the monster in water_

_You saved me from daddy's mistakes_

_You love me and that's what helps in the dark_

_Every hug you ever gave me I loved every minute of it_

_I love Mother's Day cause I get to save you _

_Alone in the dark I was but then you came in and saved me_

_You are my mommy and you saved me from the dark _

_If I could stay your little baby forever I would_

_But I know I'll always be your little girl_

_Mommy you'll always be my heroine when you save me from the dark_

_But now I think it's time that you got saved_

_So let her in...let her love you like you love her_


End file.
